Christmas Joy
by cac123
Summary: Derek and a very pregnant Casey go home right before christmas and get the best gift of all while there summary sucks read and review please


Christmas Joy's

Derek and Casey were on their way to their parents' house on a dark snowy evening. It was 2 days before Christmas and they were already two hours behind because Casey had to stop and pee every 20 minutes. Casey was 9 months pregnant and very excited to be going home for the holidays her favorite time of year. But the biggest surprise of the trip was that no one in her family knew the sex of the baby or how many there were.

"Look Derek it's beginning to snow," she says with excitement.

"It's beautiful but not as beautiful as you are," Derek says as he looks out the window at the snow.

"I think the babies like it too they're kicking like crazy feel," Casey says as she puts his hand on her stomach to feel they're bundles of joy kicking.

"That has yet to amaze me, well were almost there are you ready for the family game of 20 questions," he says with contentment.

"I guess so."

Since Derek and Casey left for college they have never really been back home again. At first their family wasn't supportive of their relationship and wouldn't even come to their wedding. But after a while they came around to it just in time to find out about Casey's pregnancy.

"Were here," they both say as they unbuckle themselves.

"Derek can you help me out here but be careful its icy," Casey asks trying to pull herself out of the car.

"Yea," He says as he helps Casey out of the car.

After he helps Casey out of the car they make their way up to the door. Casey was nervous that her mother would turn on her again like she did when she found out about Casey and Derek's relationship. Derek was nervous that Casey might go into labor with all the stress they might feel from their parents.

"Derek, Casey you're here we have missed you so much," Nora says as she wraps each of them in a hug.

"Wow Casey I can't believe how much you have grown up it seems like just yesterday you were my baby, and now your 25 and have my grandbaby come with me I have some baby stuff for you," Nora says as she grabs Casey's hand and takes her upstairs to the new master bedroom.

As Casey was being dragged off, George came out of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked as grown up son.

"Derek how are you doing its been so long since I have seen you that I still think of you as my teenage immature son," George says while showing Derek to were he and Casey will be staying.

"Hey dad I've been good Casey is due any day now we're so excited about it," Derek says while setting the bags down by dressers.

"That's great son I am so proud of you, you have come a long way from the young prankster you once were.

" Thanks dad so how are Lizzie and Edwin doing I haven't talked to them in a six months are they coming home."

"They're doing great little Madison just turned a year old last September and is learning to walk," George says with a look of Joy on his face. Madison is Lizzie and Edwin daughter.

"Are they going to be able to make it here for Christmas," Derek asks curiously.

"No not this year they went on a two month business trip the week after Thanksgiving Marti will be here tomorrow though."

Just as Derek was about to say something Casey came in carrying a truckload of baby stuff. She drops it all on the bed turns around and sees George just staring at her in awe.

"Wow Casey you have grown up so much I barley recognized you," George said as he envelopes Casey in a hug.

"Thanks George it sure has been a while and I have missed you and mom both but I think I'm going to take a nap now. My mom just dumped a whole bunch of baby stuff on me and I think I need to rest now," Casey says while she went to lie down.

"It's just the hormones dad and besides it is kind of late I think I will go to bed too," Derek says while ushering his dad out of the room.

"Believe me I understand we'll see you in the morning," George says as he walks back up the steps.

"So did you have fun upstairs with your mom," Derek asks Casey who got up to change into pj's.

"Not really she just kept saying that she is losing her baby," Casey said climbing back into bed.

"It wasn't much fun down here either," Derek said as he falls to sleep.

In the morning Derek and Casey were awoken to an argument happening above their heads in the living room. The both knew what that meant Marti was home. They hid in the kitchen while Marti and their parents were arguing. When the arguing simmered down, they walked out into the living room.

"Hey Smarti its been a while," Derek was the first to break the silence.

"No one calls me that anymore and besides if you wanted to come home you would have," she spat at him.

"Marti I can't come home when I'm not wanted here and my wife is not wanted here," Derek says anger building.

"I don't care Derek you could have came home anyway now you don't matter to me anymore, go have a good life with Casey and that thing growing inside her," Marti said her words Dripping with rage and hatred. Now Derek was pissed and ready to set this child straight.

"Listen its one thing to hate me but its another thing to talk shit about my wife and child," Derek spat with hurt and rage in his eyes.

"Derek!" Casey screamed as her water broke and pain filled her body.

"Are you okay Case," Derek asks running over to her and helping her walk to the door.

"Hospital…Now," Casey says with pain.

They arrived at the hospital, as the contractions became 8 minutes apart with their parents and Marti trailing behind them. Derek and Casey were taken to a delivery room and the rest of the family was sent to a waiting room.

_8 hours later 12:_00_ am Christmas morning_

Derek walks into the waiting room to his very tired family and delivers the best news of his life to them. Casey had delivered a healthy baby boy named Jayden Alexander and a healthy baby girl named Julia Elizabeth.

"Do you want to see the babies," Derek asked his family. They did of course, but as the left the waiting room Marti stopped Derek.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat and saying that I hated you," Marti said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Marti I understand, now let's go see my angels," Derek says as he pushes Marti out of the room.

When they all got to Casey's room they surrounded her bed.

"The babies are beautiful," Nora and George both said while holding them.

"Thank you guys we really appreciate it," Casey and Derek said looking at their little bundles of joy.

"This is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten," Casey said while holding Julia. "Yea you're right this is the best thing I have ever gotten," Derek said while holding Jayden. Ironically Julia looked like Casey with Derek's eyes and Jayden looks like Derek with Casey's hair.

After the family left and all the phone calls were made Derek and Casey finally had time for their family.

"Merry Christmas Derek," Casey said with love, while resting her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas to you too Casey," Derek said while putting his arm around her.


End file.
